Sol de Brujas
by vampirella McHany
Summary: Edward convence a Bella de asistir a la universidad, el problema es que no son los únicos entes sobrenaturales que quieren obtener títulos superiores y no todos son pacificos, si te quejas de tu uni, imaginate si tuvieras que luchar por tu vida
1. Chapter 1

holaaaaaaaaaaa ya se que prometí tener esto listo para septiembre pero es una larga historia que implica la uni asi que ya os podéis imaginar el resto y paso de aburriros con eso, para contar historias prefiero contar las de crepusculo, (solo espero que en este ff tenga más reviews que en otros que yo me sé xxD) saludos y espero tener muchas respuestas

nos leemos

disclaimer: esto no es mio porque para empezar yo soy TEAM JACOB xxD

* * *

Corria por un pasillo oscuro. Apenas si veía nada pero sabía que si me paraba moriría. La sensación de opresión era horrible y según iba avanzando me los fui encontrando a todos. Alice convulsionaba. Jasper tenía el rostro desencajado y gritaba de dolor. Rosalie se había convertido en una horrible anciana. Emmet estaba descuartizado. Edward me llamaba a gritos encerrado en un espejo. Esme no cesaba de llorar y Carlisle suplicaba clemencia. No pude ayudar a ninguno. No podía dejar de correr. Entonces algo se apoderó de mí. Una especie de espíritu oscuro. Al principio quise luchar contra ello. Luego comprendí que era la única manera de salvarlos a todos aunque ello me costase la vida. Entonces hablé con una voz que no era la mía.

**Más negro que la oscuridad**

**Más rojo que la sangre**

**Aquella que crea el caos**

**Soy la diosa de la pesadilla eterna**

**Y aquellos que abusan de mi poder serán destruidos**

La oscuridad que me perseguía desapareció pero con ella los Cullen, el espíritu que me poseía e incluso yo misma.

* * *

-No sé como demonios me convenciste para esto Edward-me quejé

-vamos-me dijo él-esto es una experiencia vital que debes conocer

-¿Qué tal dentro de unos cuantos años cuando Renesmee sea más mayor?

-tranquila, Esme cuidará bien de ella-intervino Alice

-eso no es lo que me preocupa, me mata estar lejos de mi bebé

-Bella, que ya tiene casi 4 años, para ella eso es ser casi una adulta y es totalmente consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, ¿Qué harás cuando sea ella la que se quiera venir a la universidad?

-Irme con ella y decir que somos hermanas

-Bella!-me regañó

-hey hey hey no te enfades con ella, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo-ahí estaba Jacob siempre dispuesto a defenderme, era el único que estaba más enganchado que yo a mi niña

-vaya dos, Edward, diles algo

-eh… ¿que si van ellos voy yo?

-Edward! Tu también no! ¿Pero es que no comprendéis que algún día tendrá que abandonar el nido?

-claro-dije yo-dentro de 150 años más o menos

Alice puso cara de circunstancias. Y estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando a todos se nos pusieron los pelos de punta. De repente, el olor a hombre lobo se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte.

-Wow-dijo

-Si, wow-dije yo-¿acaso se vino toda La push detrás de Jacob al saber que le dieron la beca de deportes?

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-No reconozco el olor de nadie.

-¿Entonces?

-entonces estáis en una de las universidades favoritas de todos los bichos raros del mundo-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

Me dí la vuelta. Pude darme cuenta en seguida de que se trataba de un vampiro. No sólo por sus ojos rojos y su pálida piel. Sus facciones eran fuertes y duras. Tenía un cuerpo fibroso bien formado y era casi tan alto como Emmet. Un cuerpo demasiado perfecto para ser humano.

-¿Qué quieres decir con bicho raro?-protestó Jacob

-tranqui colmillo blanco-dijo el chico-cuando hablo de bichos raros incluyo cualquier tipo de ente sobrenatural, ya sean hombres lobos, mujeres-gato, vampiros, brujas y frikis

-¿hay de todo eso aquí?

-claro, ¿no ves que en Darmouth no hay nada de nada?Ni un buen programa de deportes ni de teatro ni de ciencias ni de nada, la gente viene aquí porque no es un sitio especialmente llamativo y es fácil esconder un secreto. Aunque sea un secreto de todo el alumnado. La mayoría de los vampiros tenemos nuestro cuarto en el tercer piso, dos más arriba.

-¿se puede escoger?

-No, se supone que en el colegio Mayor se sortean los cuartos vacíos entre los novatos pero como hay dos vampiros y dos hombres lobo en el consejo de estudiantes después del sorteo si vemos que hay algún lío podemos dar el cambiazo, quiero decir, no creo que ningún vampiro en su sano juicio se quedara en este piso, ya veis como huele

-pues yo creo que mi cuarto está aká-dije yo

-horita mismo me ocupo de eso

-no, tranquilo, no pasa nada

-¿acaso estás loca?

-no, pero creo que la convivencia entre licántropos y vampiros es posible y quiero ser fiel a mis principios, si me tocó aquí seguro que fue por una razón

-joder tío, y yo que pensaba que me había encontrado con una tía buena y es otra loca del rollo místico, maldita sea

-hey!-saltó Edward-por si te interesa estamos casados

-¡encima eso! Menuda suerte la mía-luego se lo pensó mejor-¿y tu chiquita?

Alice bufó por que la llamaran chiquita así que contestó con su peor tono.

-yo también estoy casada y mi marido está en el piso de arriba organizando nuestras cosas

-joder, no sé ni para que me molesto, en fin, si estás tan segura adiós

-¿no vas a acompañarnos?-le dijo Edward con sorna

-no entro ahí ni borracho, la única vez fue por una emergencia y casi muero ahogado

Jacob gruñó y él salió por patas.

A penas habíamos puesto un pie dentro cuando de una habitación salieron un montón de chicos y chicas ligeros de ropa cantando y bailando la conga.

-¿Borrachos a estas horas de la mañana?-dijo Edward con incredulidad

-mola-dijo Jacob quien se veía claramente con ganas de probar el alcohol por primera vez

-Jacob NO-le dije-aún no tienes los 21

-¿Y ESO QUÉ?-gritó alguien desde la multitud-la ley de la universidad obliga a que todos los novatos beban hasta perder el conocimiento

Antes de que Bella respondiera ya habían perdido a Jacob de vista

-Malditos Licántropos inmaduros-dijeron a la vez los hermanos Cullen

-Bueno, bueno, supongo que se puede considerar otra experiencia vital, lo que me recuerda que yo nunca probé una cerveza

Edward puso cara de pena.

-¡pero eso me da igual!-le dije rápidamente-no es como si sintiera que me hubiera perdido algo importante

Como vi que su rostro no cambiaba me dispuse a cambiar de tema.

-vamos a buscar mi cuarto

Esquivamos como pudimos a las muchas personas ebrias que por allí había hasta llegar a la habitación. De repente la música se había detenido y todos me miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó un chico con camisa hawaiana

-entrar en mi cuarto-dije yo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-pero es imposible que ese sea tu cuarto

-¿y se puede saber por qué?

-ese es el cuarto de Marla, lleva ahí cinco años y nunca ha compartido el cuarto con nadie

-bien. Pues yo seré la primera

-yo que tu no haría eso-dijo una chica pelirroja-el año pasado un vampiro atacó a una novata y nadie sabe como, lo descuartizó y le arrancó el corazón y luego lo colgó todo en el tablón de anuncios

Hubo murmullos de aprobación de la gente que lo había visto

-odia a los vampiros-dijo otra de las chicas

-te matará si se te ocurre llamar

Al principio me asusté, pero al recordar que casi todo eran hombres lobo pensé que sería una broma de novatos. En cuanto me acerqué a la puerta todos se escondieron en sus cuartos. El chico de la camisa hawaiana y otro se habían llevado a Jacob arrastras a pesar de sus protestas. Nos quedamos solos Edward, Alice y yo.

Llamé. Era mi cuarto y lo pensaba usar

* * *

si, no acaba de llegar hace cinco minutos y ya está atrayendo el peligro, esa es nuestra querida Bella xxD pero esta vez no va a ser ella la unica que se las apañe para ponerles en peligro a todos, si queréis saber más y qeu no deje este ff a medias ya sabéis, reviews! reviews! reviews! xxD muchas gracias, nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

holaaaaa ya estoy de vuelta, como dije, el segundo cap antes de año nuevo (no os acostumbréis, sólo lo hago porque parece que el ff ha tenido muy buena acogida xxD) **yulibar:** gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review ^^ y poco más, disclaimer: esta historia no es mia, quiero decir que la saga crepusculo no me pertenece porque yo soy TEAM MARLA (xxD broma, Bella no le va a poner los cuernos a Edward ok? tranquilidad xxD) disfrutad del capitulo

* * *

No hubo respuesta. Volví a llamar repetidas veces hasta que me decidí a entrar.

Dentro había una chica con unos vaqueros cortos y una camisa de tirantes escuchando un i-pod y que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que un cuchillo cruzó volando la habitación. Luego nos dimos cuenta de que la chica nos miraba fijamente. Lo que decían no era mentira, se podía ver el odio en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tripa se os ha roto?-dijo ella a modo de bienvenida

-eh-comencé a decir-hola, me llamo Bella, soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto

-JA-se rió ella-¿de quién fue la idea de esta broma? Fue Max ¿verdad? Ese idiota no aprende que no me gustan las bromas

-no sé quién es Max, y no es ninguna broma, soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto

-yo no tengo compañera de cuarto

-ahora si

-ni de coña y menos una mugrienta chupa-sangre

-hey, ¿quién te crees que eres para insultarme así?

-alguien que es lo bastante inteligente como para no querer cargar con un vejestorio que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en la vida que ir yendo de universidad en universidad haciéndose pasar por novato para aprovecharse de la gente crédula que por allí pululan.

-este es mi primer año en la universidad, de verdad

-como si me importara, ¿te han contado lo que le hice el año pasado a uno de los tuyos?

Tragué saliva.

-si

-¿y aún así invades mi cuarto? ¿Qué pasa contigo, acaso cuando te sorbieron la sangre también te sorbieron los sesos?

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-Gritó Edward

-vaya, el calzonazos por fin habló

-oye-dijo él mirándola fijamente-no sé cual es tu problema pero ya te puedes ir acostumbrando, Bella es tu nueva compañera y punto.

-eso lo veremos-dijo ella mientras salía al pasillo.

Los demás la seguimos a ver que se proponía hacer.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN FUE EL GRACIOSO QUE PUSO MI CUARTO EN LA LISTA DEL SORTEO??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nadie contestó.

-HABLAD AHORA MISMO O IRÉ TIRANDO TODAS LAS PUERTAS UNA POR UNA

Un chico bajito y regordete salió de la habitación más cercana. Ella lo miró con furia.

-¿Y bien?

-no tengo ni idea pero seguro que se puede arreglar

-Max, por tu bien espero que tengas razón

-iré a buscar al resto del consejo.

En poco minutos habían aparecido el chico de antes junto con una chica con el pelo corto y de colores, el chico de la camisa Hawaiana y Max.

-¿cuál es el problema?-dijo la chica

-algún gracioso puso mi cuarto en la lista de del sorteo de habitaciones y ahora tengo una compañera de cuarto, quiero saber quien ha sido y quiero matarlo

-a nosotros no nos mires-dijo ella

-ya, ¿y es casualidad que mi nueva compañera apeste a añejo?

-Marla, te juro que yo no fui

-yo tampoco-dijeron los demás

-no me importa quién NO lo hizo, quiero saber quién SI lo hizo, llevo cinco putos años en mi cuarto no voy a dejar ahora que nadie me invada.

-bueno, lo arreglaremos ¿OK?-dijo Max-sólo tenemos que buscarla otro cuarto y esto quedará como un mal recuerdo

-yo no quiero otro cuarto-dije con voz muy firme

Los cuatro se pusieron pálidos.

-te pondremos donde quieras-dijo el chico de la camisa hawaiana-¿te gustan las alturas? Te buscaremos un cuarto en el último piso

-te pondremos en el mismo cuarto que tu novio aunque vaya contra las normas-dijo la chica

-No, no y no. Me quedo dónde estoy.

Todos me miraban con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo?/¿por qué?/pero/¿por? Comenzaron a decir todos a la vez

-Es mi última palabra.

Marla ahora si que me miraba con verdadero odio. Pero yo no bajé la mirada.

-cuando quieras empiezas a hacerme hueco en el cuarto porque por lo que he podido ver has invadido mi lado. Y ¿cómo has hecho para traer aquí una cama de matrimonio?

Marla bufó y los cuatro chicos del consejo salieron corriendo. Ella se fue hacia el cuarto y comenzó a mover algunas cosas de sitio.

-¿pero en que estás pensando?-me dijo Edward-¿quieres que esa loca te mate?

-no Edward, pero no quiero ceder a sus bravuconadas

-podíamos haber estado juntos en el mismo cuarto

-ya estamos juntos en el mismo cuarto en casa, ¿no querías una experiencia universitaria auténtica? Bueno, pues esto es lo que hay, a veces no te gustan tus compañeros de cuarto y tienes que aprender a convivir

-tranquilo Edward-le dijo Alice-he visto cómo al final se hacen amigas

-En tus sueños chupa sangre-nadie la había visto llegar-ale, ya está, ya tiene la señorita hueco en MI cuarto.

Fui a verlo. Había movido libros y cuadros de un lado a otro pero la cama de matrimonio seguía en el centro.

-¿y mi cama?-me quejé

-¿para que la quieres si no necesitas dormir?

-para otras cosas

Ella puso cara de asco y empezó a empujar la cama pero pesaba demasiado para ella.

-¿te ayudo?- me ofrecí

-ni de coña-Marla fue a por uno de sus libros, murmuró unas palabras y la cama se fue sola hasta su lugar.

Me quedé con la boca abierta y me miró con una sorisa de suficiencia.

-¿ves? No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

-vaya-comentaba Jasper-esa chica si que está loca

-si, y mi valiente esposa una vez más se va en busca del peligro

-Nunca cedí ante las bravuconadas de ningún matón y no pienso empezar ahora

-no es un simple bravucón Bella-dijo Jacob entrando en escena-entre los hombres-lobo circulan un montón de historias de lo más siniestras, dicen que tiene poderes demoniacos y que vendió su alma al diablo para tener un cuerpo indestructible pero no tener la necesidad de sangre de los vampiros

-¿cuerpo indestructible?-dijo Rosalie con incredulidad

-por lo que sé, a veces se la ha descubierto peleando contra el equipo de lucha libre y los ha derrotado a todos

-seguro

-si, y cuentan cosas peores

-vamos Jacob, tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que no hay fiarse de los rumores-le dije-¿recuerdas el malentendido que hubo cuando descubrí que eras un hombre-lobo?

-si, pero si es verdad que esa mujer me huele raro, mi olfato se vuelve loco con ella, a veces su olor me penetra y me duele como con el vuestro y a veces huele normal, como cualquier otro ser humano

-será cosa de las brujas

-pero es que sólo me pasa con ellas, el resto de brujas que conozco huelen totalmente humano

-¿tu conoces muchas brujas?- dijo Emmet con sorna

-pues resulta que aquí la mitad de las chicas son brujas así que tengo un montón de compañeras de clase que son brujas así que SI, conozco a un montón de brujas.

-seguro que hay una explicación racional para esto- dije

-vale, pero si yo fuera tu, daría mil veces las gracias por no tener que dormir o dormiría con un ojo abierto

-creo que te pasas

En ese momento entró ella por la puerta y se sentó en una mesa tan lejos como pudo de nosotros. Jasper se puso pálido.

-Creo que Jacob no exagera, Bella, puedo sentir odio puro desde aquí, y eso es algo dificil de encontrar

-¿que quieres decir con odio puro?

-los sentimientos de los seres humanos suelen ser bastante débiles, como casi todo lo relacionado con ellos, casi nadie siente nada puro porque ese sentimiento se ve nublado por otros que lo cohiben o que lo matizan y el odio no suele ser puro porque hay cosas como el rechazo social que hacen que la gente no de rienda suelta a esos sentimietos negativos

-¿y ella si lo hace?

-y sin cortarse un pelo

-vaya-me dio un poco de pena que alguien diese tanta importancia al odio en su vida

-no te apiades de ella, Bella-me dijo Jasper-no os extrañe a ninguno empezar a recibir cartas anónimas del tipo "eres un monstruo y si tuvieras algo de dignidad te tirarías al lago" o cosas peores.

-no veo cartas amenazadoras en nuestro futuro inmediato-dijo Alice con seguridad

-aun así -dijo Jasper- debemos estar alerta

* * *

y si, van a tener que estar bien alerta porque con las que les va a venir Marla ni siquiera lo sospechan bwajajajaja recordad que funciono alimentándome de reviews cuantos más me mandéis antes actualizaré (menos en epoca de examenes xxD) nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

holaaaaaaaa ya sé que tardé un poco pero estoy de exámenes y se supone que no debería perder el tiempo escribiendo pero aquí estoy xxD yulibar: gracias por tu comentario, si, a todos nos gustaría saber que problema tiene Marla con los vampiros, Roxa: si, Marla está to loca, pero por una razón

que disfrutéis del cap

disclaimer: esto no es mio, y no gano dinero con ello, porque para empezar me habría cargado a los vulturis en el cuarto

* * *

Después de comer me fui a clase y en una especialmente aburrida me puse a preguntarme qué tendría esta chica de especial. ¿Acaso iba a ser ella más peligrosa que Victoria? ¿Acabarían mis días de universidad como una batalla campal entre nosotros y ella? Desdeñé esa idea de mi cabeza. Aunque fuera uno de los más fuertes seguía sin gustarme la violencia. Y estaba segura de que todo se podría arreglar hablando.

Me fui con ese alegre pensamiento a mi cuarto donde los alegres pensamientos se fueron por el sumidero. La puerta estaba cerrada con tranque y alguien había colgado un cartel en el que ponía "reunión de aquelarre prohibida la entrada a cromosomas Y y a gente ajena a la reunión".

Llamé tan fuerte como pude. Marla contestó desde dentro:

-¿Quién es?

-Bella

-¿Quién?

-Tu compañera de cuarto

-¿que tripa se te ha roto?

-¿por qué está la puerta cerrada y por qué no me dejas entrar en mi propio cuarto?

-reunión del aquelarre, búscate la vida

-¿que tal si me avisas de estas cosas?

-vale, tenemos una todos los dias a estas horas

-incluidos los domingos- dijo una voz que no reconocí

-incluidos los domingos- repitió Marla- ahora piérdete

-no me da la gana, abre

-y una mierda no eres parte del clan

-pero es mi cuarto

-pero no puedes entrar a las reuniones

-pero quiero entrar a mi cuarto

-para empezar este no es tu cuarto, es el mío, que me lo has invadido

-todos tenemos que compartir habitación y tu no tienes derecho a librarte

-dime dónde está escrito y a lo mejor me lo pienso

-en los reglamentos de régimen interno de la universidad

-vale, pues entoces, puede, PUEDE que este TAMBIÉN sea tu cuarto, pero ahora estamos de reunión y nadie que no sea del aquelarre puede entrar

-¿y cuando podré entrar?

-luego

-¿cuándo es luego?

-mañana

-¡eso no es luego!

-medianoche

-medianoche-repetí yo a modo de pacto verbal

Pero no sirvió de nada. Aquella noche no sólo no me abrió nadie sino que encima no respondieron cuando llamé. Me volví al cuarto de Edward furiosa. Allí estaban todos los hermanos jugando a las cartas.

-¿Pero que se ha creído?-me quejé

-Te lo advertimos- dijo Edward- habría sido mejor que estuvieras con cualquiera de nosotros, incluso con Jacob

-¡JACOB! eso es, tengo una idea

Salí disparada al cuarto de Jacob sin dar tiempo a que nadie respondiera, pero antes de irme me pareció atisbar una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Alice.

-¡JACOB!-llamé a gritos a través de la puerta-¡JACOB!

La puerta se abrió pero no era Jacob, era su compañero de cuarto que ahora mismo no recordaba como se llamaba.

-¿que quieres?-dijo el chico

-¿Puedo hablar con Jacob?-pregunté

-No

Y cerró la puerta de í a llamar y después a llamar a Jacob a grito pelado. Después de un par de gritos Jacob abrió la puerta. Estaba con otros chicos jugando a la consola y uno parecía leer una revista aunque sin demasiado interés. Reconocí a los dos hombres-lobo que habían querido cambiarme de cuarto el primer día de curso y al que me había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunté lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás me oyeran

Jacob miró a los otros chicos.

-¿Vienes sola?-me preguntó

Respondí afirmativamente.

-Ok, pasa

Nada más entrar tuve que taparme la nariz.

-Si te molesta el olor a hombre-lobo podéis ir a hablar fuera- me dijo un chico sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

-de hecho lo que me molesta es el olor a sudor- dije yo sarcástica- ¿es una ley no escrita entre los hombres-lobo lo de no ducharse? ¿pretendéis vencer al enemigo sin tocarle?

Jacob se olió el sobaco y puso cara de estar de acuerdo. Los demás no respondieron aunque alguno se rió entre dientes.

-¿que pasa?-me dijo Jacob

-es por Marla

Todos se pusieron pálidos.

-¿Que has hecho esta vez?- preguntó Max apagando la consola

-Nada, lo que pasa es que no me deja entrar en mi cuarto

-Eso lo tendrás que arreglar tu con ella- dijo con voz temblorosa- a nosotros no nos metas que ya la enfadamos bastante el primer día

-pero ¿que os da tanto miedo de ella? odia a muerte a todos los vampiros del planeta pero no parece que pase igual con los hombres-lobo

-que no nos odie a muerte como a vosotros no significa que estemos exentos de sufrir su ira si la enfadamos

-¿Son sus poderes? ¿es verdad que tiene poderes demoniacos?

-Buff, si sólo fueran los poderes- dijo el chico que antes me había invitado a largarme

-¿hay más?

-¿que si hay más?- preguntó Max con incredulidad- por supuesto que hay más, esa mujer es más fuerte que nadie que haya conocido yo nunca y mi padre fue campeón de boxeo asi que imagínate si conozco a gente fuerte o no

-pero sois hombres-lobo, digo yo que en vuestra forma lupina no pueda con vosotros

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza cabizbajos.

-ojalá

Me quedé de piedra y sin saber qué decir. Jamás pensé que alguien que no fuera un vampiro bien entrenado podría vencer a los hombres-lobo. Quizás la cosa si que acabara en batalla campal.

-Bueno- dijo Jacob rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se había formado- ¿que era lo que querías Bella?

-Si. Claro- dije saliendo de mi ensimismamiento- dijiste que conocías a muchas brujas, ¿son todas del aquelarre de Marla?

-pues ni idea, creo que si es un sólo aquelarre, pero no estoy seguro

-es uno sólo- dijo el chico que antes me había cerrado la puerta en las narices

-¿y cómo te unes a él?- pregunté

-fácil, tienes que ser una bruja, aunque rechazan a todos los chicos por sistema

-¿y cómo demuetras que eres una bruja?

-y yo que sé, ¿te crees que me lo cuentan? el año pasado cuando llegué aquí me gastaron una novatada y me dijeron que tenía que pedirle a Marla que me dejase entrar en su aquelarre, casi me parte la cara por sugerir tal cosa.

-¿Y si pregunto a cualquiera de las chicas no me dirán nada?

-por supuesto que no, tienen una especie de pacto de no hablar nunca con gente que sea fuera de su circulito de chicas guays asi que olvídalo

-Ok, ok, lo capto

-Pues si no tienes más preguntas por ahí esta la puerta

Jacob me agarró del brazo y me acompañó fuera.

-¿que pretendes, Bella?- me preguntó

-Entrar en mi cuarto

-Mira, yo que tu tendría cuidado, los hombres-lobo te están cogiendo mucha manía por enfadar a Marla, porque cuando ella se enfada lo paga con cualquiera y ya has visto lo poderosa que es, nadie puede enfrentársele

-Jacob Black, ¿me vas a decir que vas a ceder ante un simple bravucón?

-No es un simple bravucón, ¿ok? y además no se trata de ceder ante nadie, se trata simplemente de no cabrear a la persona equivocada porque si te ves en apuros nadie de esta universidad te va ayudar, ni ese vampiro rubito tan chulo, ni esa chica rara con el pelo de colores ni nadie

-¿ni siquiera tu?-le dije con voz tristona

Jacob se derrumbó.

-Por supuesto que si, ya lo sabes, pero yo sólo soy una persona

-con eso me basta

-pero no servirá de mucho, por favor Bella, deja que las cosas se calmen un poco antes de volver al ataque. ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo- le dije

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpas

-Es tu turno y se te van a colar

-Si

-Vale, vete

El desapareció por la puerta y yo me maldije en mis adentros por mentirle. No pensaba dejar que las cosas se calmaran ni pensaba darla tregua. Descubriría la manera de enfrentarme a ella con sus propias armas si era necesario.

Me quedé pensativa. ¿Servirían de lago los poderes de Edward para saber que hacía falta exactamente para que te dejasen entrar en el aquelarre? Era probable pero también era probable que Edward se negase a ayudarme. Bueno, no sería la primera vez que le ocultaba algo a mi marido. Tendría que apañármelas yo sola. De momento lo más importante era dejar que pensara que había ganado y que no me volvería a molestar por lo que Marla hiciera o dijese o no bajaría la guardia. Luego, ya veríamos.

* * *

en fin, ya véis que si Marla está to loca, Bella no está mejor de la azotea y cuando Marla baje la guardia, que todos tiemblen. bwajajaja. reviews, regalos y amenazas de muerte son bienvenidos. nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

hola, ya terminé los exámenes asi que aqui estoy con un nuevo cap, y espero que esta vez alguien se tome la molestia de dejarme un review ¬¬# que tampoco cuesta tanto.

Disclaimer: crepusculo no es mio y no saco dinero con esto (no fuera malo verdad? xxD)

* * *

Así dejé un par de semanas. Clases por la mañana. Estudio por la tarde. Exiliada de mi cuarto por las noches. Y poco a poco mientras Edward estaba distraído, ir recogiendo toda la información que podía sobre las brujas. Resultó que había más información de la que yo esperaba. La mayoría falsa o contradictoria así que la búsqueda iba muy lenta.

Hasta que un día en la biblioteca Alice dejó caer "por accidente" un libro de matemáticas sobre mi cabeza. La miré con incredulidad.

-se lo que pretendes-me dijo- y hay que aprovechar este fin de semana que los chicos se han ido a cazar

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?- la pregunté

-¿no recuerdas que el primer día dije que os haríais amigas? La estuve siguiendo y vi que este libro se lo pasan mucho entre ellas así que cuando la vi despistada se lo robé. Resulta que esta tapa de matemáticas financieras es sólo un camelo. Es un libro de hechizos.

-guay.- contesté- ¿y ahora qué?

-creo que hay aprenderse todos los hechizos de memoria para poder considerarte una bruja.

-¿sólo aprendérselos? ¿no hace falta nada más? quiero decir, cualquiera se puede aprender de memoria todos los hechizos del mundo pero eso no quiere decir que sea una bruja, ¿o sí?

-eh... ni idea, vamos a mi cuarto a ver si alguno funciona

-vale

Resultó que aparte de saberte los hechizos hacían falta muchas otras cosas como velas y especias que se suponían que te ponían en contacto con las energías cósmicas para que el hechizo funcionara. A mí me salieron bastante bien aunque no pude decir lo mismo de Alice que apenas si consiguió los primeros del libro, el resto se le descontrolaba o simplemente no pasaba nada. El que mejor nos salió a las dos fue uno muy simple de la última página que se suponía que protegía de ataques de brujas y otros entes sobrenaturales que utilizasen cualquier tipo de ataque psíquico contra ti. Era cómo mi barrera mental pero distinto. No sabría explicarlo. Mi barrera protegía mi mente de la lectura de Edward pero era un esfuerzo extraordinario hacerlo crecer hasta proteger mi cuerpo entero o el de los demás, esto creaba una especie de burbuja alrededor de la persona que lo invocaba. Y además tenía la garantía de que servía contra brujas cuando mi barrera no era garantía ninguna.

**Mi voluntad es mi poder**

**Mi poder es mi voluntad**

**Soy pura voluntad y poder**

**Al mismo tiempo**

Había que seguir recitándolo mientras durase el ataque. Cuando lo recitábamos, Alice y yo sentíamos un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y a veces tenía la sensación de poder ver la barrera que creábamos. Después de varios intentos decidimos parar. Me sentía tan agotada como si hubiera corrido la maratón.

-¿será suficiente?- le pregunté a Alice

-tendrá que serlo, porque si esto no sale bien hoy no habrá segunda oportunidad, Edward y Jasper nos sacarán de esta universidad a rastras.

-¿Rosalie sabe algo?

-No, no tiene el mismo afán de aventuras que yo ni es tan hábil para esconderle los pensamientos a Edward traduciendo Romeo y Julieta al árabe

Ambas reímos.

-¿Lista?- me dijo Alice

-Más me vale

Llamamos a la puerta.

-¿Quién?-preguntó una voz

-Brujas -dijo Alice

-¿brujas?- la pregunté en voz baja

-bueno, técnicamente es la verdad ¿no? a fin de cuentas los hechizos funcionaron

-Ya me imagino que sois brujas- dijo la voz- pero ¿que tal si decís vuestros nombres?

-Alice y Bella Cullen

-no, Alice- la reñí- ¿por qué has dado nuestros verdaderos nombres? ahora no nos abrirán

A pesar de todo nos abrieron. Sonreí pero luego pude ver que la que había abierto la puerta era Marla y tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis?-dijo-¿CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS?

Algo centelleante salió de su mano. Abracé a Alice y sin atreverme a mirar a Marla a la cara comencé a recitar.

**Mi voluntad es mi poder**

**Mi poder es mi voluntad**

**Soy pura voluntad y poder**

**Al mismo tiempo**

No pasó nada. O al menos no nos pasó nada a nosotras porque las paredes estaban llenas de quemaduras fruto de la ira de Marla. Al parecer llamarnos a nosotras misma brujas había sido un insulto. Aunque ahora mismo me miraba con la cara desencajada al igual que el resto de las chicas que estaban detrás de ella.

-Os lo dije-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

Las chicas seguían con la cara desencajada.

-eh... ¿es que hemos hecho algo malo?

Entonces Marla perdió el conocimiento.

Todas corrimos a ayudarla

Mientras intentábamos que Marla volviera en sí me di cuenta de que muchas chicas nos miraban casi con cierta reverencia. Si se llamaban a sí mismas brujas ¿cómo es que les impresionaba tanto lo que habíamos hecho?

Por fin, después de un rato, pareció que Marla volvía en si. Cuando abrió los ojos saltó hacia atrás hasta golpearse con la pared. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y los latidos acelerados.

-¿Marla?-la llamé- ¿estás bien?

-todas adentro-ordenó, cuando nadie se movió gritó- TODAS ADENTRO, vosotras dos también

Entramos todas y ella cerró con tranque. Después ella trató de normalizar su respiración.

-¿cómo lo habéis hecho?-preguntó

Alice se limitó a sacar el libro de su mochila y ella se lo arrancó de las manos.

-MI LIBRO!

Marla nos miró con odio. Alice se enervó.

-esto sólo ha pasado porque tu te empeñaste en pasarte de lista,

Marla suspiró.

-es verdad-admitió para nuestra sorpresa-pero es que nunca me gustaron los vampiros

-pero ahora también somos brujas ¿no?

Nos volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

-hummm..., supongo que si se os puede considerar brujas

-entonces ¿puedo entrar en mi cuarto?-salté

-seguiremos celebrando aquí los aquelarres y los ritos pero ahora estáis invitadas, tampoco es obligatorio venir-se apresuró a aclarar- son rituales abiertos y no pasa nada si alguien falta.

-gracias, de momento creo que hoy nos quedaremos

-entonces tenéis que aportar algo

-como ¿que?

-comida, elementos... una peli

-¿una peli?-dijimos al tiempo

-bueno, si, somos personas normales ¿eh? que hacemos otras cosas aparte de recitar hechizos todo el puto día

-ahora entiendo porque no querías que entráramos

Ella se ruborizó.

-no es por eso-mentía casi tan mal como yo-es que aquí se comentan cosas que no deben salir de esta habitación

-como lo mala bicho que es la rubia-dijo una voz

-CHIST

Todas se rieron.

-¿Rosalie?-pregunté

-como se llame-dijo ella-me odia casi tanto como yo a ella, y sin molestarse en buscarse una excusa mala

-¿que excusa tienes tu?

Ella desvió la mirada y se puso a hablar con otra chica.

-saca las palomitas, anda, que hoy no hay buena energía para hacer nada

Alcé una ceja. ¿En serio tenía un motivo para odiar a todos los vampiros por sistema? ¿un motivo razonable y lógico? Si así fuera era algo realmente gordo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto llorosos.

* * *

vaaaaaya, poco a poco el misterio de Marla se va desentrañando, pero aún queda mucha historia y muchos trucos que sacarse de la manga (y nunca mejor dicho porque dentro de poco Marla desvelará todo su poder) xxD por favor! que alguien me deje un review y me diga si le gusta mi historia o que! nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

holaaaaaaa ya regresé, y más rápido que con mis otros ffs así que no deberíais quejaros xxD gracias a **yulibar** si, ahora son brujas aunque bastante inexpertas y no es que vayan a poder usar mucho sus poderes y **maryecullen78 ** tienes razón, lo importante es saber que hay gente que me lee (mira la diferencia que hay entre caps y reviews en mis historias de HP por ejemplo), pero esos pequeños detalles como el de tomarse la molestia de dejar un mensaje después de leer una historia para mi es muy importante, saber la opinión de la gente me ayuda a saber que puedo mejorar. Por eso me gusta que la gente deje reviews y por eso yo nunca dejo de enviarlos. Pero que cuando digo que me voy a enfadar es de coña ¿OK? esto es decisión personal de cada uno y no quiero molestar a nadie.

disclaimer: acabo de darme cuenta de que se me ha olvidado poner el disclaimer en la otra historia, parece que esté pidiendo a gritos pelea xxD

* * *

Una chica puso la peli y todas se arremolinaron en el suelo o en la cama. Alice se apretujó entre ellas y una chica brincó.

-AY! que fría tienes la piel, que gustito

El resto de las chicas la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿a ver?-decían al tiempo que alguna hasta se atrevía a tocarla- es verdad que fría, que gustito, que guay es como un polo

Enseguida todas las chicas la perdieron el miedo y se arremolinaron frente a Alice. La encontraron francamente simpática y perdieron cualquier sospecha infundada que tuvieran. Además, comenzaron a hacer concursos a ver quien aguantaba más abrazándola antes de que le diese la hipotermia. Tanta atención entusiasmaba a Alice que se dejaba hacer sin rechistar. Yo la observaba risueña desde la cama. Marla se sentó a mi lado. No quedaba otro sitio donde poder ver bien la pantalla del portátil pero tampoco me puso cara de asco. Se limitó a poner la peli y a observar cómo las chicas se peleaban por sentarse al lado de Alice.

Para cuando terminó la peli todo el aquelarre estaba dormido salvo Marla, Alice y yo.

-Ahora lo entiendo-pensé en voz alta

-¿qué?- me preguntó Marla

La miré con incredulidad. Creía haber hablado lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no me oyera.

-ahora entiendo por qué no me abristeis-dije a un volumen normal

-¿cuando?-me dijo

-el primer día, dijiste que volviera a la media noche y así lo hice pero nadie abrió, estabais todas dormidas ¿verdad?

-yo te oí, pero no quería abrirte, además, si me movía despertaría a las demás y pensé que no era plan

-ya

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-¿te apetece una maratón de toda una noche de cine?-me preguntó Marla

-bueno, ¿que tienes?

-la verdad es que casi toda mi cineteca son dramones

-da igual, ¿dónde están?

-en el escritorio hay una carpeta que dice PELIS, mira por ahí a ver que ves

Me moví lo suficientemente rápido como para que ninguna chica se despertara. Agarré el pequeño ratón del portátil y empecé a mirar por las carpetas. Dentro de la carpeta PELIS había otra carpeta que ponía estrenos, otra que ponía clásicos y otra que ponía privado. La abrí y me encontré con un par de cosas de lo más graciosas.

-¿tienes la película de Goofy?

Ella se puso colorada y se me echó encima. En verdad era fuerte. Me apartó de un empujón y choqué contra la pared.

-tranquila-la dije- no hay nada de malo

-todo el mundo quiere a Goofy-dijo Alice risueña

Ella nos miró furiosa. Apagó el portátil y lo puso debajo de su almohada. Luego se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cara con las sábanas.

-Creo que mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir-sentenció

Aunque su respiración tardó mucho en relajarse no nos volvió a dirigir la palabra excepto para unas escasas amenazas con respecto al hecho de contarle o no contarle nada a nadie.

Al día siguiente Marla hacía como si nada pero el resto de las chicas no. A distintas horas del día fueron en grupitos a invitarnos a Alice y a mí a que fuésemos esa tarde al aquelarre. Y así un día y otro y otro. Sabían que íbamos a ir pero se observaba a simple vista la ilusión que les hacía invitarnos una y otra vez. Y nosotras no las deteníamos puesto que los chicos habían decidido quedarse de caza por tiempo indefinido.

El problema fue cuando los chicos volvieron de caza. Edward captó los pensamientos de Rosalie y supo que algo raro habíamos estado haciendo Alice y yo. Y ya, cuando vino una inocente chica a invitarnos como hacía cada día fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Edward estalló como no le había visto nunca.

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡PERO EN QUE ESTÁBAIS PENSANDO???!!!!

La verdad es que tuve que dar un paso atrás de la impresión.

-me prometiste alejarte de esa gente, me dijiste que intentarías no cabrearla y ahora la intentas robar sus amigas ¿o que? ¿y que es eso de que os veríais esta tarde? esta tarde no vais a ningún sitio

-¿qué?-le interrumpió Alice- Jasper ¿tu estás de acuerdo?

-por supuesto, ¿cómo se os ocurre acercaros a esa chica tan peligrosa?

-no había peligro, lo habría visto

-a veces tus visiones fallan Alice, ¿por qué te arriesgaste?

-eso no es lo que importa-le interrumpió Edward- lo importante ahora es hacer las maletas lo más rápido posible y avisar a Jacob

-espera Edward-le dije

-ni espero ni nada, nos vamos ahora mismo y no pienso dejar que me pongas excusas de ningún ti...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Se comió una patada en la cara como estoy segura que no se la había comido nunca. Al parecer Marla llevaba un rato escuchando la conversación y no le había gustado lo que había oído.

-¿quién coño te crees para decirle a Bella dónde ir o con quién juntarse? ¿acaso eres su dueño? ya te respondo yo, NO, ella es libre de ir y venir dónde le dé la gana, y si no te entra en tu estúpida cabezota te lo meto a patadas, y tres cuartos de lo mismo para ti ricitos-Marla apuntó con el dedo a Jasper- deja a Alice en paz o empieza a dormir con un ojo abierto

-yo no duermo-dijo Jasper

-es una forma de hablar-luego nos miró-os veo esta noche

Luego se fue no sin antes de recordarnos que fuésemos siempre con la cabeza bien alta. Las mujeres no son el sexo débil.

Alice rió.

-¿qué te hace tanta gracia?-le preguntó Edward mientras se frotaba la mandíbula dolorida-¿no pudiste avisarme?

-no-respondió Alice con seriedad- ¿no recuerdas que te dije que se harían amigas? Así es como tenía que suceder, ahora ella piensa que tu eres un energúmeno y Bella una amiga de la que cuidar

-pero es una amistad basada en una mentira

-para ella no, da igual lo que le digamos, su opinión sobre ti no va a cambiar

-pues mira que bien-dijo él con cinismo

-deberías alegrarte-le dije- se acabaron nuestros problemas, ahora ya somos amigas

-a costa de que ella me odie

-ya te odiaba, ¿recuerdas? odia a los vampiros por sistema

Edward suspiró. No le gustaba aquello. No le gustaba para nada. A Jasper tampoco. Pero parecía que Alice se tomaba con más calma el hecho de haber enfurecido a los chicos. Nadie habló durante un rato.

-hablaré con ella-dije por fin- para decirle que no eres un energúmeno

-gracias- musitó él

Al día siguiente fui a hablar con Marla y le expliqué toda la historia.

-Edward me trata bien, te lo juro

Marla me observaba silenciosa. Me pregunté si Alice tendría razón cuando dijo que su opinión sobre Edward no iba a cambiar.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista- comenzó- sé que quieres a Edward, pero el amor no es excusa para dejar que te pisoteen

-el no me pisotea- corregí

-y más te vale no dejarle que empiece, tratarte con el respeto que te mereces es lo mínimo que puede hacer, no vamos a aplaudirle por que se comporte como debe

-creo que podrías ser un poco más condescendiente.

-¿por qué? no soy su novia, no soy su amiga, ni siquiera le aguanto, pero tú, tu necesitas a alguien que mantenga la cabeza fría mientras tus sentimientos nublan tu sentido común, ¿OK?

-bueeeeeeeno, pero nada de ataques directos ni maldiciones gitanas

-¿de que me sirve odiar a alguien si no puedo divertirme?

-a lo mejor así dejas de odiar

-JA

Las cosas estuvieron más o menos tranquilas durante una temporada aunque Marla se dedicara a hacer como si Edward no existiera y no le llamaba por su nombre. A Jasper tampoco pero Alice ahora se paseaba menos a menudo por el aquelarre que yo. No sé si por la actitud de Marla o simplemente por no enojar más a Jasper.

* * *

MILAGROOOOO ALICEEEE TENIA RAZÓN!!!!! XXD ahora Marla y Bella son amigas pero, ¿cuánto durará esta amistad? ¿será de verdad Marla capaz de olvidar su rencor hacia los vampiros? ya os voy avisando que las apuestas no están a su favor xxD pero nunca se sabe. Espero que os haya gustado este cap, reviews, amenazas de muerte y demás son bienvenidos pero ya sabéis que eso es decisión personal de cada uno xxD nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

será posible! no hay nada como decir que no pasa nada y si antes recibía pocos reviews ahora menos! ¬¬# supongo que tendré que volver a mi antigua costumbre de amenazar con no seguir escribiendo :P **yulibar:** gracias por molestarte en escribir y te diré que no puedo hablar abiertamente de ese tema pero sí que es verdad que ahora con las pelis se ha puesto muy de moda el "team Bella" un grupo de fans que creen que a la chica la irá mejor si conserva la soltería por encima de Edward o Jacob. Tampoco es una idea tan descabellada ¿no?

este cap es breve pero intenso, espero que os guste. nos leemos

disclaimer: disclaimer que no tengo ganas de seguir soltando el rollo

* * *

Una noche, después de haber estado viendo durante horas un drama tras otro me dí cuenta de que la respiración de Marla no se regulaba como siempre. Estaba nerviosa.

-¿Marla?-la llamé

Ella no respondió.

-Marla se que estás despierta, háblame

-¿qué?-dijo finalmente

-¿te pasa algo?

-no

Definitivamente miente peor que yo

-cuéntamelo

-es sólo que tanto drama ha sido demasiado para mi cuerpo

-ya, ahora en serio

-es cierto, ver tanta desgracia junta me ha hecho pensar

-¿en qué?

-en que no quiero morir sola

-no morirás sola, tienes al aquelarre y tienes a Alice y me tienes a mi

-gracias Bella, eres una buena persona

Ninguna dijo nada por un rato.

-¿Marla?

-¿qué?

-¿por qué odias a los vampiros?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

-si-afirmé, segura de estar preparada para todo

-Mi padre es un vampiro

Eso no lo vi venir.

-¿cómo?- pregunté

-mi padre es un vampiro, durante dos años mantuvo secuestrada a mi madre usándola a su placer, cuando quedó encinta él quiso que abortara pero ella se negó, la magia fue lo que salvó su vida durante el parto, entonces él se marchó no sin antes amenazarla para que no se atreviera a ir en su busca y exigirle que pagara por lo que nos hizo

No hablé en un rato. Demasiadas ideas pululaban por mi cabeza. Por eso era tan fuerte, por eso me oyó hablar aquel día, estos son los poderes demoniacos de los que todos hablaban. Marla era medio vampiro igual que Reneesme. Por eso podía hacer todo lo que podía hacer. ¿sería Reneesme igual de fuerte al crecer? ¿igual de inmune al dolor físico?

-¿en que piensas? –dijo Marla interrumpiendo mi monólogo interior

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-125

-vaya, eres hasta más mayor que Edward-comenté

-¿en serio? Pues mira que bien- había un deje de amargura en todas las palabras que pronunciaba

-no todos los vampiros son malvados –dije tratando de consolarla

-si lo son –me corrigió ella- incluso yo

-tu no eres malvada

-si lo soy, odio a mi padre y llevo años buscándolo para destruirle, y también te quería destruir a ti sin motivo alguno

-pero no lo hiciste, me distes una oportunidad y aquí estamos las dos

-la verdad es que te dejé entrar sólo por tu nivel

-¿por mi nivel?

-claro, eres más que una iniciada, tus habilidades son innatas e increíbles si estudiases un poco más podrías ser casi hasta mi segunda y ayudar a las más inexpertas

-me gusta ayudar

Marla me llamó una vez más antes de irse a dormir.

-¿bella?

-¿si?

-gracias por escuchar, es la primera vez que se lo cuento a nadie

-me alegro de que confíes en mi

Había cosas que no acababa de entender pero me pareció maravilloso los cumplidos que me dedicaba alguien que en otro tiempo me había odiado tanto. Era una sensación genial. No sólo porque se lo pensara restregar a Edward sino porque había conseguido que hubiera paz en el colegio mayor y en el corazón de Marla.

* * *

jjajajaja a que esa no la habíais visto venir ¿eh? ha sido un _zas en toda la boca _y os he pillado a todos por sorpresa bwajajaja pero no toda la verdad está dicha ni Marla conoce realmente su propia historia así que todavía quedan muchos secretos que descubrir, cómo: ¿quién es el padre de Marla? **suena un tono hortera de un móvil** perdón, es el mío xxD **vampi responde y de repente se pone muy feliz** OHHHHHHH SIIIIIIIII sabéis lo que me han dicho por el móvil, que TOCA CONCURSO **suenan trompetas** para los que no lo sepan esto es algo que hago a veces, hago un concurso con una pregunta muy obvia (bwajaaja) y sorteo chorrocientos millones de pesecaos entre los acertantes si quieren participar en nuestro concurso y optar al premio no tienen más que llamar al 555- y digan que opción les parece correcta. la pregunta de hoy ¿quién puede ser el padre de Marla? he aquí las opciones:

a)ella misma, es un clon

b)un tipo "x" del banco de esperma y se ha inventado la historia para ligar con Bella

c)Drácula

d)Darth Vader

e)Anakin Skywalker

f)Luke Skywalker

g)Jasper (lo que pasa en la guerra se queda en la guerra xxD)

h)Lestat

i)algún vampiro de la serie true blood

j)Kaname (que no me acuerdo en que serie sale)

k)otro (especificar)

si lo que desean es ver las reposiciones de otros concursos pueden hacerlo visitando mis ffs "Harry Potter y la herencia de los Vlad" cap9

.net/story/story_?storyid=3273271&chapter=9/

o mi otro ff "Una noche" cap7

.net/story/story_?storyid=4109277&chapter=7/

hasta la próxima. dejad reviews


	7. Chapter 7

hola, pensaba comentar el hecho de que nadie me escribe un misero mensaje salvo Tari y porque somos amigas pero cómo sería repetirme sólo voy a expresar mis descontento, este ha sido el concurso con menos llamadas de todos ¬¬# **Tari**, gracias por participar, pero no has acertado asi que el premio se suma a nuestro bote que ya alcanza los trescientos millones de pesecaos xxD

Disclaimer: esta historia no es mia, y yo ya no sé si soy Team Jacob, Team Bella o qué :P

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera del segundo semestre. En eso, entró Alice corriendo a toda pastilla.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- me dijo

Tanto Marla como yo supusimos lo peor.

-no le habrá pasado nada a Edward ¿verdad?-dijo Marla con auténtica cara de preocupación- no querría que le pasara nada malo y que yo me lo perdiera

Me quedé de piedra. OK. A lo mejor no había hecho tantos progresos como yo creía. Pero había hecho progresos.

-en serio Bella, necesito hablar contigo a solas

-vale, vale, ya me voy. Total, es hora de comer.

Marla salió de la habitación y Alice puso el reproductor del ordenador tan alto como pudo.

-¿Que pasa Alice?-pregunté, ahora de verdad asustada

-Tenemos que huir de aquí, tienes que huir de aquí, acabo de tener una visión, Marla te va a matar

-¿Marla? Pero si nos llevamos de maravilla, dijiste que ya éramos amigas

-y lo sois, se puede ver a la legua lo mucho que ella te aprecia pero he tenido una visión Bella, te he visto muerta y de alguna manera sé que ella está implicada. Hay que irse. Ya he avisado a los demás.

-si me voy, me odiará y estaba empezando a convertirse en un verdadero ser humano

-Bella, por Dios, pasa de todo y vámonos

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que se pusieran los pelos de punta así que cogí unas fotos de reenesme que tenía encima de la mesa y salí con ella disparada por la puerta. Cuando oímos jaleo en el comedor

Al entrar por la puerta la escena no podía ser más aterradora. Marla estaba fuera de sí gritando como una maníaca y lanzando sillas y mesas y todo lo que tuviera a mano contra una improvisada barricada mientras nuestros compañeros de clase se apretujaban contra la pared rezando por no ser el próximo blanco se sus iras sin atreverse a moverse.

-BELLA!-gritó al verme-BELLA! AYÚDAME! ES MI PADRE! Por fin he encontrado a mi padre pero tus estúpidos amigos se empeñan en esconderse en esa estúpida barricada

-tu… padre…?-me quedé totalmente en blanco, sólo se me ocurría una persona que pudiera ser el padre de Marla y a la vez que los chicos se empeñaran tanto en protegerle-Carlisle?

-Bella, huye!-me dijo-huye mientras puedas

Marla me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-bella, lo conoces?

-mira Marla –intenté calmarla- es obvio que esto es un malentendido, Carlisle es una buena persona, estoy segura de que él no puede ser tu padre

-SI QUE LO ES! SI QUE LO ES! Llevo 125 años buscándole y créeme que sé quién es

-pero Carlisle tiene mujer e hijos…

Me detuve en mi discurso cuando me di cuenta de que algo había echo CRACK en la mente de Marla. Creo que el saber que Carlisle tenía otra familia acabó de perturbarla del todo porque de lo siguiente que fui consciente es que se había desatado un huracán dentro del comedor. Y la voz de Marla retumbando por las paredes: os voy a matar, os mataré a todos prometió.

Cuando el huracán se detuvo Marla había desaparecido pero aun se podía oír su voz gutural y sombría.

**A la magia del mundo**

**Escucha mi reclamo**

**Al poder convoco**

**Entrégame tu brazo**

**De toda orden**

**Hazme la promesa**

**Sin ofrecer duda**

**Mi voluntad sea hecha**

**No más sangre**

**Por todo alimento**

**No más poder**

**Con sangre por aliento**

**Humanos fuisteis**

**Y en eso os convierto**

**No más lunas llenas**

**De aullidos y caza**

**En esta noche ordeno**

**Que toda vuestra raza**

**Quede reducida en acto**

**A la especie humana**

Cuando recuperé la consciencia un extraño zumbido golpeaba muy oídos.

Tardé en darme cuenta que era el sonido de mi corazón latiendo de nuevo.

* * *

Demasiado fuerte como para decir nada.

PD. si no dejáis reviews, mensajes o amenazas de muerte os juro que dejo la historia aquí. nos leemos ^^


	8. Chapter 8

hola! bueno, no he conseguido la avalancha de reviews que esperaba pero he conseguido acojonar a una chava, lo cual ha sido muy divertido ^^ **lupita **siento haberte pegado ese susto xxD pero sólo ver cómo reaccionaste fue suficiente para mi xxD gracias, zahara como siempre te has enrollado un montón pero me encanta ^^ y si he de ser sincera he de confesar que me ayudaron con el conjuro ToT xxD weno, espero que os guste este cap que se lo dedico a lupita ^^ nos leemos

Disclaimer: esto no es mio ni saco dinero por ello (es más, yo creo que pierdo dinero de tanto tiempo que le dedico en vez de estudiar xxD).

* * *

Me levanté asustada y desorientada, seguía en el comedor, pero todo se veía distinto. Me llevé las manos a la cara, mi piel ya no era lisa y perfecta, tenía granos y puntos negros, me revisé de arriba a abajo y mis peores terrores se confirmaron, ya no era una vampiro: tenía gatos en las manos y callos en los pies, por no mencionar todas las pequeñas marcas, recuerdo de lo torpe que solía ser y de cómo me caia sin remedio en cualquier parte. Miré a mi alrededor: Carlisle y Edward se investigaban de manera concienzuda igual que yo acababa de hacer, Rose y Emmet lo celebraban. No pude evitar sonreir, ahora tendrían lo que siempre más habían anhelado. Entonces un grito de Jasper nos sacó a todos de nuestro ensimismamiento.

-ALICE!

Alice convulsionaba. Carlisle corrió hacía ella y la agarró por la cabeza tratando de que no se mordiera la lengua. Edward corrió a ayudarlo. Otro gritó nos interrumpió. Emmet se burlaba de Rose porque le había salido una arruga. Respiré aliviada y risueña porque sería divertido ver a la Barbie pegar un grito cada vez que se descubriera una nueva arruga. Pero entonces algo raro pasó. Las arrugas de Rose se multiplicaban, hasta le habían salido canas. En cuestión de segundos Rose se había convertido en una anciana ante nuestros ojos.

Ella se hechó a llorar. Emmet se compadeció de ella.

-Tranquila-la dijo- para mi sigues siendo la chica más bonita que haya visto jamás

-pero ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-le respondió ella-soy una anciana, ya no puedo tener hijos

-vaya-Emmet se quedó un rato pensando-entonces me voy

-¿QUE?

Todos le miramos sorprendidos. ¿De verdad iba abandonar a Rose después de todos estos años?

-me voy-repitió mientras se alejaba de su esposa- quiero aprovechar mi humanidad mientras pueda, siento que no puedas seguirme, un hijo nuestro habría sido precioso, pero habrá que conformarse.

-EMMET! -lo llamé- ¿de verdad te vas? ¿de verdad vas a abandonar a Rose, a nuestra familia?

-me temo que si, quiero un hijo y si no es de ella, pues de otra.

Hizo el amago de irse cuando se dió la vuelta por última vez. Rose lo miró esperanzado.

-por cierto, Rosalie, quiero el divorcio. La mujer que tenga a mi hijo tiene que casarse pienso criar a un pequeño bastardo.

Rose se hechó a llorar otra vez y yo corrí detrás de Emmet. No podía creerme las cosas tan horribles que le había dicho a Rose y le iba a dejar huir tan fácilmente.

Lo alcancé en la cocina y lo agarré del brazo con la intención de obligarle a detenerse y escucharme pero nada más tocarle su brazo se deshizo entre mis dedos. Cuando volví a mirar Emmet no estaba. En su lugar sólo había un charco de barro y varios folios dónde estaban escritas exactamente las palabras que Emmet había pronunciado.

Me enfurecí. Todo había sido un truco de Marla. Pero entonces toda la ira desapareció para dar paso a la duda. ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Emmet?

Salí corriendo de la cocina para ver que las convulsiones de Alice no cesaban, Edward seguí a su lado mientras Carlisle miraba preocupado el teléfono.

-Carlisle?-lo llamé- Carlisle, que pasa?

-Esme no me coje el teléfono.

-Dios, no creerás…? –no terminé la frase, era una suposición lógica y Marla era capaz de eso y más.

La ira regresó. Regresó y me inundó de tal manera que empecé a verlo todo borroso. Podía pasar muchas cosas pero había un límite. Una línea invisible que Marla acababa de cruzar. Creo que incluso empecé a temblar de pura furia.

Edward corrió a abrazarme pero alguien fue más rápido. Me di la vuelta. Ahí estaba Jacob, a mi lado como siempre. Sólo que ahora volvía a ser el chico bajito y cabezón que conocí en mi primer dia en Forks.

-Jacob, yo…

Me abrazó y no me dejó terminar la frase.

-no tienes que disculparte- me dijo- tu sólo hiciste lo que creías que era correcto, ahora lo importante es que la familia se está deshaciendo y tenemos que parar a Marla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sonreí. Hacía que sonara tan fácil.

-¿y por donde…cof, cof…. sugieres que empecemos a buscar…cof, canijo?-dijo Rose, entre tosidos, ahora que no podía llamarle chucho sarnoso

-¿Qué tal por su cuarto, abuelita?

Jasper bufó. No pensaba dejar a su novia sola convulsionando.

-Te entiendo-le dijo Edward

-¿aun puedes leer las mentes?-le dije

-claro, aunque ahora me cuesta más, esta habilidad no estaba relacionada con mi vampirismo, ya era así de antes

-entonces Jacob aún tienes que sentir al lobo dentro de ti

-si-Jacob se explicó- quiero decir que siento que estubo una vez dentro de mi y siento que si volviera a hacer falta podría volver a salir, pero no se cómo sin vampiros

-bueno, Marla es una medio-vampiro ¿no? ¿serviría?

-no lo sé, puede

-puede es mejor que nada.

-¿Qué pretendes Bella?-me dijo Edward

-plantarle cara a Marla

La cara de Edward lo decía todo. Un rotundo NO. Silencioso pero contundente.

-Edward… -comencé

-no-dijo-no voy a dejar que te arriesgues Bella, vuelves a ser humana, y una humana de lo más torpe por si no te acordabas

Pero antes de que la discusión siguiera Jacob salió en mi defensa.

-ya fue suficiente, la señorita irá dónde quiera ir-dijo, luego me miró-Bella, si tienes algún plan cuéntamelo, y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

Iba a agradecerle el ofrecimiento cuando mis ojos conectaron con los suyos. Seguían siendo igual de hermosos e igual de intensos. También igual de traicioneros. Me di cuenta de que sin la imprimación y sin el lobo dentro de él volvía a ser el Jacob enamorado al que ya le tuve que romper el corazón una vez. Maldije en mis adentros. ¿Es que nunca se iban a terminar los problemas?

Entonces Alice dejó de convulsionar. Todos fuimos corriendo hacia dónde estaba ella.

-Alice-la llamó Jasper-Alice, ¿estás bien?

-si, creo que si, aunque me siento un poco mareada

Jasper la abrazó y ella se le quedó mirando.

-¿por qué me abrazas?-le dijo

-¿como que por qué? Porque me alegro de que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado por ti y no sabía que hacer

Alice parecía un poco cohibida por esa declaración.

-Alice-la dije yo-¿seguro que estás bien?

-Si, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? Lo único que no entiendo es cómo es que todos sabéis cómo me llamo y porque alguien que no conozco de nada se toma esas confianzas conmigo.

Todos nos quedamos de piedra. Nuestras respectivas miradas fueron de Alice a Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle?-le dijo Jasper buscando una respuesta

-A veces, después de un ataque epiléptico el paciente se levanta desorientado y mareado

-¿y desmemoriado?

-No lo sé, sé que los pacientes no suelen recordar nada de lo que ocurriera durante el ataque pero tanto como una amnesia completa, se me hace raro.

-¿VES?-le grité a Edward-tenemos que ir a por Marla, está destruyendo a nuestra familia: Alice está desmemoriada, Rose envejecida, Esme, Rennéesme y Emmet desaparecidos

-Emmet se fue-dijo Rose triste

-No, no se ha ido-la corregí –quien te dijo esas cosas tan horribles era un títere de Marla, Emmet tiene que estar en el mismo sitio que Esme y Renneésme, prisioneros de esa bruja.

-¿y a que esperamos?-dijo Rose mientras intentaba incorporarse

-Necesitamos un plan-dijo Edward

-yo tengo uno

* * *

TACHÁN! y justo cuando creíais que ya estaba todo dicho, os salgo con esto! bwajajajaja espero que os haya gustado el cap, aunque no os hagáis ilusiones, no es que el plan de Bella sea gran cosa xxD pero eso es adelantar acontecimientos y ahora sólo debo decir, reviews, amenazas de muerte y felicitaciones son bienvenidos nos leemos. xxD


	9. Chapter 9

holaaaaaaa ya terminé los exámenes así que supongo que ya puedo seguir con la historia, el cap es un poco corto pero en compensación el siguiente no tarderá tanto en llegar. Gracias a zahara por sus reviews, sí, la lié gordísima y peor que se van a poner las cosas bwjajajajaja enjoy

disclaimer: yo no quería, una voz en mi cabeza me obligó a escribir esto, por favor, no me demanden ToT xxD bwajajaja

* * *

-Necesitamos un plan-dijo Edward

-yo tengo uno-dije muy confiada aunque en realidad sin la ayuda del resto de los alumnos iba a ser complicado

Y tan complicado. Entre alguno que se encontraba agradecido de haberse librado de la maldición del hombre-lobo/vampirismo y los que la tenían todavía más miedo al final fuimos un grupo muy reducido los que salimos en busca de Marla. Aparte de Edward y de mi sólo iban Carlisle, Jasper (Rose se había quedado con la promesa de cuidar de Alice y Alice decidió confiar en ella porque una ancianita no despierta muchos recelos en nadie), Jacob, Max y otros dos ex-hombres-lobo, la vampira con el pelo de colores y media docena de brujas. Los demás escaparon por la salida de emergencia.

Salimos de la cafetería vigilando cada paso que dábamos. Jacob iba a la cabeza por supuesto. Ahora que parecía que tenía una "segunda oportunidad" estaba más que dispuesto a demostrar cuánto me había equivocado casándome con Edward.

-Jacob-lo llamé

-¿si?-Jacob corrió a mi lado

-dijiste que recordabas cómo una vez el espíritu del lobo estuvo dentro de tí ¿verdad?

-si

-¿y que más recuerdas?

-recuerdo la extraña sensación de la mente colmena que tenía cuando entraba en fase y recuerdo cuando rompí los lazos del macho alfa, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-¿recuerdas a Rennéesme?

-claro

-¿y que recuerdas de ella?

-pues, no sé, la quiero, es tu hija y siempre voy a cuidar de ella, pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar

-Jacob, ¿estás enamorado de mí otra vez? o sea, ¿ha desaparecido tu imprimación en Rennéesme?

Jacob se puso rojo. Iba a contestar cuando un gran cartel nos distrajo a todos. En grandes letras rojas estaba escrito "_el que huya ahora podrá vivir, el que se quede que rece lo que sepa"_ y luego en letra más pequeña, "_oferta no válida para los miembros de la familia de Carlisle Cullen, vosotros vais a morir si o si y de la forma más cruel que se me ocurra"_.

Todos nos quedamos callados un instante. Jasper intentó borrar el cartel y Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

-No os culpamos si os vais, esta es nuestra guerra.

Alguien iba a decir algo cuando un grito de mujer nos distrajo a todos. Busqué en todas direcciones intentando ver de dónde venía el grito. Entonces una pared desapareció para dar paso a una imagen realmente desoladora. Era una mujer que abrazaba un cuerpo mutilado, le habían arrancado la cara así que no se veía bien quién podía ser, aunque estaba claro que era una chica. La mujer no dejaba de sollozar mientras suplicaba: _mi niña! mi bebé! no te mueras por favor, no te mueras._

Una de las brujas se echó a llorar.

-MAMÁ!-gritó-MAMÁ! ESTOY AQUI, ESTOY BIEN, NO LLORES

La chica se lanzó contra la imagen que desapareció en el acto volviendo a ser una pared normal y corriente. La chica no paraba de llorar.

-Lo siento-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

La escena se repitió más de una vez. Marla les mostraba a todos lo mucho que tenían que perder y lo poco que tenían por ganar y otras dos brujas nos abandonaron. Después de un rato las imágenes cesaron y todo quedó en silencio. Un último cartel apareció. _"Vostros mismos, el que avisa no es traidor"_

Una neblina lo empezó a inundar todo. Era extrñamente espesa para ser sólo niebla. Max pegó un grito:

-¿que pasa?-le dije

-algo me ha rozado la pierna

-¿que?¿cómo va una niebla...?

No pude terminar la pregunta. La niebla dejó de ser niebla para tomar forma poco a poco y convertirse en un extraño amasijo de ojos, brazos y bocas de sonrisa siniestra.

El extraño ser lanzó un grito agudo antes de lanzarse a por Max. Yo lo agarré por el brazo y Edward y Carlisle conmigo pero el ser tiraba demasiado fuerte y cedimos.

Entonces se tragó a Max entre gritos de agonía. Aun podíamos oirle gritar desde su interior hasta que los gritos pararon. Todas las bocas empezaron a reir al unísono. Era una risa macabra que hizo que inconscientemente agarrase por un lado a Edward y por el otro a Jacob. Él aprovechó para arrimarse aún más. Y si no hubiera estado tan asustada me habría quejado.

El ser atacó una vez más llevándose a otro de los hombres-lobo y luego a una bruja. Daba igual lo que hiciéramos era obvio que era más fuerte que nosotros.

-hey! brujas- nos espetó la vampira- ¿porqué no decís abracadabra para que el bicho desaparezca o algo así?

Pues claro! ¿cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? Miré a las chicas, era obvio que tenían miedo de intentarlo pero no quedaba otra.

**Mi voluntad es mi poder**

**Mi poder es mi voluntad**

**Soy pura voluntad y poder**

**Al mismo tiempo**

El extraño ser comenzó a convulsionar. Parecía que el hechizo le estaba haciendo daño de verdad. Repetí las palabras. Esta vez más alto y más fuerte. Con más confianza en mí misma que nunca. Al final acabó disolviéndose y conviriténdose en niebla de verdad hasta desaparecer.

Todos celebramos la victoria. Otro cartel apareció, ponía: _Marla 3 Bella 1_

Tres. Eso era por las tres personas que había matado el monstruo antes de desaparecer.

Continuamos avanzando. Pero al final del pasillo donde debían estar las escaleras sólo había una pared cegada. En la pared había otro cartel. _¿Y ahora por dónde lista? _

* * *

_Marla 3: Bella: 1 suerte que esto no es una quiniela que si no xxD pero el partido aun no ha terminado amigos y todo puede pasar bwajaja reviews, amenazas de muerte etc son bien recibidos (hasta las críticas xxD). nos leemos_


	10. Chapter 10

hola, antes de que digáis nada si os vais a quejar de lo que he tardado en actualizar os diré que hay historias que están peor xxD **zahara:** si, me gusta matar gente, aunque eso ya deberías saberlo xxD y por qué Marla la toma con ellos? fácil, para hacer daño a Carlisle, o para divertirse, una de dos xxD **Pauli de Cullen**: gracias por dejarme un review y a los demás, panda vagos ejem ejem disfrutad del cap

Disclaimer: la gente me dice que debería dejar de buscar bronca allá por dónde paso, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo si me amenazan con demandarme sólo por divertirme un poco? Estos personajes no son míos (excepto Marla, y los extras prescindibles xxD).

* * *

Miré a los lados y me dí cuenta de que no había puertas ni ventanas en ninguna parte. Me fui a dar la vuelta para ver cómo el pasillo por el que habíamos venido había desaparecido y ahora sólo había otra pared cegada.

Jacob y el otro hombre-lobo golpearon las paredes con fuerza pero fue inútil.

-¿De verdad te piensas que así vas a hacer algo?-le preguntó Edward a Jacob

-por lo menos me muevo

-parad ya-les cortó Jasper- es obvio que Marla puede vernos y veros discutir así le parecerá de lo más divertido.

-lo siento-se disculpó Jacob

-y yo

Otro cartel apareció: _Ahora que habéis hecho las paces podéis iros en paz._

El techo empezó a bajar.

-Mierda- empecé a recitar tan fuerte como pude pero el techo no dejaba de bajar-chicas, tenéis que recitar conmigo.

Las chicas comenzaron a recitar primero con miedo y luego con más fuerza.

El techó dejó de descender y una puerta apareció de la nada. Salimos corriendo antes de que el techo se desplomara del todo.

-Gracias-las dije, ellas sonrieron pero de repente se quedaron paralizadas y se llevaron las manos al cuello. Traté de que se soltaran pero era inútil, tenían una fuerza sobrehumana y yo no. Me miraron con ojos suplicantes mientras se les agotaba el oxigeno. Comencé a recitar pero no sirvió de nada. Delante de nosotros las dos chicas se asfixiaron mutuamente hasta la muerte.

La vampira retrocedió entre asqueada y asustada. Y cuando Jasper fue a advertirle tropezó, y calló por las escaleras.

_Marla: 6 Bella: 2_

Veia brillar las letras delante de mí y la ira crecía. No iba a perdonar a Marla. Iría con todas mis fuerzas a por ella y la destruiría. Eran demasiadas las vidas inocentes que se había llevado y encima se jactaba de ello.

Subimos las escaleras poco a poco. De todos los que se nos habían unido para ayudarnos sólo quedaba uno. Y me dí cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Me acerqué a él.

-hola-le dije

-hola

-sólo quería darte las gracias… por todo

-sólo intento hacer lo correcto

-no sé cómo te llamas

-Abraham

-¿cómo el presidente?

-como el padre de Isaac e Ismael

Me quedé un segundo callada y Abraham volvió a hablar.

-la chica que se acaba de caer era Jessica, y antes que ella fueron Laia y Danna. Y antes que ellas: Max, Adolfo y Arianna.

-¿te sabes los nombres de toda la gente del colegio mayor?

-casi, pero me aseguré de enterarme bien antes de emprender esta cruzada. Me pareció lo mínimo.

En ese momento me sentí fatal conmigo misma. Abraham me sonrió. Iba a añadir algo más cuando vi una luz al final de las escaleras. Habíamos llegado al final de las escaleras! Subimos corriendo un poco esperanzados. Cuando llegamos la escena era de lo más extraña. Estábamos al aire libre en un hermoso jardín. El sol brillaba radiante y había una brisa de lo más agradable. Una hermosa mujer nos sonreía y se acercó a nosotros.

-bienvenidos!-nos dijo

-bienvenidos ¿A dónde?-pregunté

-al paraíso

* * *

Hay que joderse, resulta que Edward tenía razón y yo que de toda lavida creí que todos los vampiros iban al infierno igual que Lestat xxD bueno, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo ¿no? (nota: si mientras leíais esto habéis oido unas carcajadas en el aire es que no he conseguido engañaros y sabíais perfectamente que os estaba tomando el pelo xxD) reviews, amenazas de muerte y un largo etc son siempre bien recibidos, nos leemos


	11. Chapter 11

holaaaaaaaaa ya sé que he tardado mucho pero es que por una vez me he tomado los estudios en serio y me he puesto a estudiar de verdad, lo que ha implicado que temporlamente tuviera que abandonar mis ffs, pero ya he vuelto y prometo que iré mucho más deprisa, casi hemos acabado pero aun quedan un par de golpes de efecto que ya veréis xxD

disclaimer: no rights, no money

* * *

Todos nos quedamos de piedra. ¿Cuándo nos había atacado Marla que ni nos habíamos enterado de que habíamos muerto?

-¿os apetece algo de beber?-ofreció la mujer

Todos asentimos menos Abraham que miraba aquello con recelo. La mujer lo ignoró y nos acercó sendos vasos con agua.

Estaba a punto de probarlo muerta de sed cuando Abraham me lo quitó de un golpe.

-ES UNA TRAMPA!-gritó

La mujer se echó a reir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo

-el mal tiene muchas máscaras, la más peligrosa es la máscara de la virtud.

-muy bien, muy inteligente-la mujer desapareció y en su lugar apareció Marla-que pena que no te vaya a servir de mucho el haber salvado a tus nuevos amigos.

Con un gesto Marla lanzó un rayo que acertó de lleno a Abraham. En menos de cinco minutos había muerto electrocutado.

-Marla: siete, Bella: dos-canturreó Marla-menudo palizón

No pude más. Estallé.

-¿POR QUÉ MARLA? ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE MATAR A TANTA GENTE INOCENTE?

-yo les dí la oportunidad de irse, si decieron quedarse fue cosa suya

-¿CÓMO PUEDES HABLAR CON TAL IMPUNIDAD? ¿NO TE IMPORTAN EN ABSOLUTO?

-ni siquiera eran amigos míos

-Y YO ¿QUÉ?, ¿NO ERAMOS AMIGAS?

-si, y me traicionaste

-YO NO TE TRAICIONÉ, CARLISLE ES UNA BUENA PERSONA, NO PUEDE SER EL HOMBRE QUE TE ABANDONÓ

-¡SI QUE LO ES!,¡SI QUE LO ES! MI PADRE ES CARLISLE Y MI MADRE ARMIDA, Y ÉL NOS ABANDONÓ A NUESTRA SUERTE

Entonces los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron como platos.

-¿tu madre es Armida?

-NO TE HAGAS EL LOCO AHORA CARLISLE CULLEN

-¿Carlisle?-le preguntó Edward en voz baja-¿sabes quién es?

-si, poco después de huir de mi Inglaterra natal me encontré con una bruja llamada Armida que me escondió en su casa mientras algunos religiosos trataban de destruirme, cuando se quedó embarazada me preocupé por su salud pero ella dijo que buscaba crear el depredador perfecto, con todas las ventajas de ser vampiro y ninguna de sus debilidades y dijo que lo haría a costa de cualquiera, incluso yo mismo, por eso decidí que era mejor irse, una noche intenté huir con el bebé, una niña, pero me descubrió y me echó de su casa y de su vida. No volví a saber de ella.

-MIENTES!-gritó Marla- ELLA TE SUPLICÓ QUE TE QUEDARAS Y TU TE LARGASTE PORQUE UN BEBÉ ERA DEMASIADA RESPONSABILIDAD PARA TI

-MARLA, TE EQUIVOCAS, TU MADRE SÓLO TE HA UTILIZADO-intentó razonar Carlisle

-¡NO! ¡MI MADRE ME QUIERE! Y TÚ SÓLO LA UTILIZASTES, LA ENGAÑASTE CON TUS TETRAS DE VAMPIRO Y AHORA INTENTAS HACER LO MISMO CONMIGO. PERO NO TE DEJARÉ.

Mientras Marla y Carlisle discutían me fijé en un pequeño bulto que estaba a los pies de Marla.

-RENNÉESME!-grité sin darme cuenta

Entonces Marla dejó de prestar atención a Carlisle para prestarsela a la niña y cogerla en brazos.

-Renneesme?-menudo nombrecito-tendré que buscarte uno nuevo si vas a ser mi pupila

Marla le hacía carantoñas y ella se reía como si no entendiera demasiado bien de qué iba el tema. Pero yo lo entendí, y se me cayó el alma a los pies, nadie haría nada si Marla tenía a la niña en brazos.

O eso me creí. Por que en cuanto Jacob vio a Renneesme un gritó desagarrador salió de su garganta y se transformó en lobo al tiempo que se avalanzaba sobre Marla. Ella se apartó pero no con la suficiente rapidez cómo para que él no pudiera soltarla un buen zarpazo y recuperar a Renneesme por el camino.

Jacob sonrió triunfal con la niña en brazos. Pero la felicidad duró poco. Con un gesto, Marla hizo que ambos desaparecieran en la oscuridad.

* * *

Hay por Dios que por fin se sabe la verdadera historia de Marla, pero quien dice la verdad? como podríamos saberlo? es como preguntar a quién quieres más a mamá o a papá? no os preocupéis que dentro de poco se sabrá xxD reviews, amenazas de muerte etc son bienvenidos. nos leemos


	12. Chapter 12

hola, ya sé que he tardado mucho pero tampoco es que vosotros me metiérais mucha prisa con vuestros reviews, pero en fin, aquí está el cap, y si la última vez os dije que apenas quedaban un par de capitulos, pues ahora os digo lo mismo! xxD es que aun no estoy segura de si incluir el epílogo en el último capitulo en el siguiente, puede que lo deje en el mismo porque en realidad será todavía más corto que este (que ya sé que es super corto pero no quería desvelar la trampa xxD en fin, disfrutad

disclaimer: no se me ocurre nada original para decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen así que así lo dejo

* * *

-NO-grité-DEVUÉLMELA! DEVUÉLVEMELA AHORA POR DIOS!

-¿Dios? Je, no creo que ningún dios se preocupe por una riña entre cuatro almas perdidas

-¿a esto llamas RIÑA? ¿DONDE ESTÁ REENESME? ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON ELLA?

-todavía nada, tranquila, pero lo haré, eso tenlo por seguro, cuando termine con los hijos empezaré por los nietos

Carlisle cayó de rodillas.

-No lo hagas-suplicó-por el amor del cielo, basta ya, haz conmigo lo que quieras pero déjales a ellos irse, no te han hecho nada, por favor

-un poco tarde para eso ¿no?

-por favor-Carlisle se echó a llorar

-compórtate hombre-le espetó ella como si la molestara-que bastante tengo con un llorón.

-¿eh?

-tu "mujercita "-Marla pronunció esa palabra como si le diera asco-no ha parado de llorar desde que las ataqué por la tarde, y cuando ha visto al alto ese descuartizado, joder, que pesadita se ha puesto.

Marla lo relataba todo con una mezcla de hastío y repugnancia, como si el comportamiento de todos nosotros fuese inapropiado y ella la única sensata.

-¿has…matado a Emmet?-dijo Edward como si no se lo creyera

-nooooooo lo sé-con un gesto una cabeza cayó del cielo-¿es ese Emmet?

Ambos nos quedamos pálidos.

-Por vuestro silencio deduzco que si, así que, si, he matado a Emmet. En realidad descuartizado. Porque aun estaba vivo cuando le arranqué los miembros.

Abracé a Edward y me eché a llorar yo también.

-¿queréis ver el resto?-Marla realmente lo estaba disfrutando

-no-la dije-para ya, para de una vez

-¿parar? Pero SI ACABO DE EMPEZAR

Marla agitó sus brazos en el aire y Esme, Alice y Rose aparecieron de la nada. Alice convulsionaba otra vez y Esme tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-CARLISLE-le llamó Esme-AYUDA!

-EMMET!-gritó Rose abrazando la cabeza sin vida de su amor

Carlisle y Jasper hicieron el amago de moverse pero Marla se lo impidió.

-Lo siento-dijo con mal fingida inocencia-pero ahora no es tiempo de reuniones familiares, tal vez, en el otro lado, CUANDO TERMINE CON VOSOTROS

Marla golpeó en el pecho a Jasper aunque parecía no haberle hecho daño pues no se movió de dónde estaba. No pasó ni un segundo antes de empezara a convulsionar y gritar de dolor.

-mi hombrecito patriota, te has llevado la vida de mucho inocentes mientras combatías en la guerra civil, ahora es tiempo de que sepas cuánto sufrieron a tus manos.

Jasper gritó aun más fuerte si cabe y Marla sólo sonrió, satisfecha con lo que había echo. Luego nos miró a nosotros. Edward trató de ponerse delante de mí pero yo no le dejé. Enfrentaría sin temor cualquier tortura que Marla me tuviera preparada.

Miré a Edward para infundirle valor pero ya no era Edward, ahora era un espejo, Edward golpeaba el cristal tratando de salir pero era imposible. Me aparté asustada y Marla rió. Yo la miré con furia.

-¿De te quejas?-me dijo- ahora nunca envejecerá, deberías darme las gracias.

-¿darte las gracias? ¿Por qué?¿Por destruir a mi familia?¿Todo aquello que amo?

-no tonta, por acabar con tu sufrimiento.

De un salto Marla bajó a mi altura y me clavó sus garras en mi pecho. Caí inconsciente siendo la risa de Marla y los llantos de Esme fue lo último que pude escuchar.

* * *

OLÉ! pero que mala malísima es Marla eh? (y que mala malísima soy yo por darle esas ideas xxD) reviews, amenazas de muerte y otros son bien recibidos. nos leemos


	13. Chapter 13

PORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN TERMINÉ! terminé! terminé! Pensaba haberlo dejado en capitulo diez y en epilogo pero después de los quebraderos de cabeza que me ha traído he preferido dejarlo todo junto en un único capítulo bien largo. Espero no decepcionar a nadie. Siento decir que los lectores de Harry Potter lo tendrán más difícil para ver lo suyo terminado pero no os preocupéis, estoy en ello **campanita **gracias por tu apreciación tan positiva y entusiasta :P **Zahara** no sé ni cómo te sorprendes xxD

Disclaimer: 

* * *

Abrí lo ojos pero no me sirvió de nada. Todo estaba oscuro. No era capaz ni de ver mis propias manos. Traté de moverme en alguna dirección pero todo seguía igual de negro.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-llamé sin obtener respuesta

-Por favor-insistí-si hay alguien ahí que me diga dónde estoy, que ha sido de mi familia.

Sólo obtuve un siseo por toda respuesta. De repente, la oscuridad invadió mi cuerpo y sentí el fluir de una energía cómo no la había sentido jamás. Miles de imágenes llegaron a mi mente. Era el relato de la historia del mundo. Pero no mi mundo, otro totalmente distinto, del que esta energía provenía.

Ví civilizaciones que se alzaban y caían, vi a hombres y mujeres que, cegados por su ambición, habían sido destruidos por sus propias ansias de poder y también vi a Marla, y supe lo que debía hacer.

_Más negro que la oscuridad del inframundo, _

_Más rojo que la sangre de los dioses  
Encerrado en las corrientes del tiempo, _

_Se encuentra el sagrado poder  
Y vuestro nombre me ofrezco a la oscuridad.  
Para que el poder venga a mí_

_Que todos aquellos que osen ponerse en mi camino _

_SEAN DESTRUIDOS..._

Sentí cómo una ola de calor invadía mi cuerpo. Cómo aquella masa oscura invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo proporcionándome un mayor poder. La oscuridad poco a poco se iba aclarando y fui capaz de moverme. Pensé en Marla y en mi familia. Me pregunté qué habría pasado después de que yo me fuera y cómo queriendo a responder a mi pregunta un portal se abrió y pude verlos. Todo seguía prácticamente igual. Ahora Marla jugaba con Reenesme mientras Jacob, encadenado a la pared, luchaba por alcanzarla.

Mi ira hizo que aquella masa oscura que estaba en mi cuerpo se revolviera. Ella también era un alma en pena en busca de venganza. Comencé a caminar, al principio era difícil moverse pero mi determinación hizo que poco a poco apareciera un suelo sobre el que pisar. Luego sólo hubo que atravesar el portal.

Marla se quedó de piedra al verme. Era obvio que no esperaba que fuera capaz de salir de allí. Dio un paso atrás y dejó a Reenesme en el piso. Se preparó para lo que se le venía, pero ambas sabíamos cómo iba a terminar aquello. Comenzó a recitar todos los conjuros que sabía y rayos y truenos y ventiscas y maremotos inundaron la habitación. Mas yo no me inmuté, sabía que era inmune a todo aquello y que cuando atacara no habría poder que me detuviera.

Y así fue. En apenas un instante me abalancé sobre Marla y la atravesé el pecho con un golpe que sonó como un cañonazo. Los conjuros pararon y Marla cayó al piso escupiendo sangre. Un segundo golpe y Marla salió por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared del otro lado. Intentó incorporarse pero no la dejé.

La golpeé una y otra vez hasta que ya no pudo volver a levantarse. La miré a los ojos.

-Tu y sólo tu te han llevado a esto. Tu odio y tu incapacidad para sentir compasión por los demás. Deberías reflexionar sobre esto.

Marla me miró furiosa. Pero a mi ya no me daba miedo.

-Espero que en la otra vida alcances la paz.

No necesité mucha fuerza para terminar de partirla el cráneo y matarla. El problema llegó cuando tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para dejar de destrozar cada centímetro de su cuerpo que aun seguía intacto. El dolor era demasiado profundo, aunque había conseguido destruir a Marla, el daño ya estaba hecho, mi familia estaba rota y ya nunca volveríamos a ser los mismos.

Y entonces comenzó a ocurrir algo extraño. El espejo dónde estaba atrapado Edward se rompió, y él fue capaz de salir. Alice dejó de convulsionar y Emmet apareció de la nada intacto. Toda la magia de Marla estaba desapareciendo. La universidad también volvía a ser la misma, todos los platos rotos volvían a sus sitio y las puertas y ventanas tapiadas volvían a su ser.

Abracé a Edward con fuerza. Me sentía inmensamente dichosa. Entonces tuve una idea. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y ahí estaba Abraham. Y Jessica, y Laia y Danna. Y todos los que nos habían ayudado. Algunos salieron corriendo. Me quedé mirando a Abraham.

-Creo que sólo van a llamar a sus familias-me dijo- después de lo que ha pasado creo que la mitad de los estudiantes van a abandonar sus estudios universitarios.

-Si-dije- la verdad es que yo también voy a posponerlos por una temporada y voy a aprovechar para disfrutar de mi familia.

-Haces bien, tu has sufrido más que nadie

-¿Tu también vas a irte?-le pregunté

-Si, el novio de mi madre vendrá a buscarme mañana temprano

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que me faltaba una última cosa por hacer.

**EPILOGO**

-¿La señora Revlator? ¿Armida?- la doctora nos miró a Carlisle y a mí con cara de incredulidad

-¿Pasa algo malo?-La pregunté

-No, no. Es sólo que me sorprende. Esa mujer no ha tenido ninguna visita aparte de su hija en los últimos diez años. Vengan. Ahora está en el jardín.

La seguimos a través de los lúgrubes pasillos de la residencia de ancianos dónde una de las brujas nos dijo que podíamos encontrarla.

Cuando llegamos al jardín, vimos a una mujer de más de noventa sentada en una butaca con la vista perdida en ningún punto en concreto. Pero cuando reconoció a Carlisle su mirada se endureció y sus facciones se contrajeron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le espetó

-¿Que pasa con Marla?-Dijo él

-¿Que pasa de qué?

-La he conocido y no me ha gustado lo que ví

-¿Has conocido a mi pequeño demonio y has sobrevivido? Aún después de tantos años sigues sorprendiéndome Carlisle

La mujer rió con una risa seca mezclada con tos.

-No necesito preguntar, sé que si tu estás vivo es porque ella está muerta.

-No quedó más opción, no sólo estaba haciendo daño a gente inocente sino que atacó a mi propia familia.

-¡YO ERA TU FAMILIA! -gritó la mujer, y comenzó a toser de nuevo.

-Si, y cuando te quedaste embarazada te obsesionaste con lo que serías capaz de hacer con esa niña.

-Si, quería una máquina de matar perfecta y tu rectitud me vino de perlas. Cuando te fuiste supe que la venganza sería la motivación perfecta para que hiciera todo lo que yo la ordenara.

Yo la miraba horrorizada decir todo aquello. No podía dejar de sentir lástima por Marla y por lo mucho que había sufrido sin razón. Entonces la mujer reparó en mí.

-¿Y esa quién es?- le preguntó a Carlisle de manera despectiva- ¿tu nueva putita?

-De hecho, es la mujer de mi hijo, gracias por preguntar- Carlisle me abrazó

-Veo por tus ojos que fuiste tu la que mataste a mi hija, dime, ¿Disfrutaste con aquello?

-No

-¿Me estás diciendo que al enfrentarte a la máquina más letal que haya conocido la humanidad y haberla vencido no te hizo feliz en absoluto?

-No- dije con un hilo de voz escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Carlisle

A pesar de haberlo dicho muy bajito ella me había oído sin problemas

-Mientes- dijo ella y volvió a reír

-¡Armida!- le regañó Carlisle pero ella hizo cómo si no le hubiera oído y se puso de pies.

Era bajita y estaba muy gorda, la ropa era vieja y llevaba el pelo completamente desgreñado. A simple vista parecía una venerable anciana que necesitaba ayuda hasta para atarse los cordones de los zapatos. Pero su mirada era intensa y se podía ver que todas sus facultades mentales estaban con ella.

-Bien- dijo ella mientras se estiraba- será mejor que os preparéis, la próxima vez no os será tan fácil

-¿La próxima vez?-Dijo Carlisle

-Claro, Marla sólo fue el primer experimento, mientras tenga vida y tenga magia habrá más cómo ella, y cada uno más mortífero que el anterior

-No te atreverás!

-Mírame

-No te dejaré

-¿Y que harás, Carlisle? ¿Matar a la mujer que una vez te salvó la vida y te entregó la suya?

Carlisle no respondió y ella volvió a reír.

-Lo sabía Carlisle, eres un blando, siempre lo has sido, seguro que antes de destruir a Marla intentaste razonar con ella, convertirla en parte de tu aquelarre ¿Verdad? Pero ella no quiso, ella te odiaba demasiado. Odiaba a todo el mundo, de eso me ocupé bien.

Y mientras la mujer seguía hablando ocurrió una cosa de lo más extraña. Vi una mano saliendo de la nada que poco a poco se introducía en el pecho de Armida. De repente, la risa se le paró en seco, se agarró el pecho y comenzó a toser.

-Enfermera!- Gritó Carlisle mientras evitaba que Armida diera de bruces contra el suelo- ¡ENFERMERA!

-Maldita desagradecida! -Gritaba Armida en brazos de Carlisle- Yo te lo dí todo, te dí la fuerza, te dí el poder ¿y así es cómo me lo agradeces? Púdrete en el infierno maldita.

Armida seguía tosiendo sin cesar y agarrándose el pecho.

-Armida estate quieta, te vas a poner peor- la dijo Carlisle

-¿Pero no te das cuenta? Es esa maldita desagradecida la que está haciendo esto- Ella siguió gritando- No tienes a nadie, estás sola ¿Que pretendes hacer maldita? AHHHHHHH

Armida lanzó un último gritó de dolor y allí se quedó. Inmóvil. Carlisle y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer. Yo ví cómo la mano que había entrado volvía a salir del cuerpo de la difunta y Carlisle comenzó a realizarla un masaje cardíaco.

-OH DIOS MIO, ¿Qué ha pasado?- La enfermera acababa de llegar

Nunca supimos que había pasado realmente. El otro médico dijo que le estalló el corazón, algo normal debido a su edad y a sus antecedentes médicos. Y que ni todos los masajes cardíacos del mundo la habrían salvado. Yo, personalmente, prefiero pensar otra cosa.

* * *

Y FIN. Por ahora. xxD


End file.
